


Of Bears and Birthdays

by Jaelijn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and everyone is cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to pick out a present for Misha's birthday. It... doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bears and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny tiny sappy Cockles fic. Obviously entirely fictional. Jared makes an appearance, the families are mentioned but don't appear, everyone knows and is fine with all the relationships. Enjoy! :)

“You’re such a sap.”

“Shuddup,” Jensen said, ducking his head and grinning into the box with the present. So perhaps it was sappy, but he’d thought it was also kinda cute, and so he’d just… gone with it.

“You gotta admit, it’s sappy,” Jared said again, twisting the box’s decorative ribbon between his fingers. “Really, really sappy.”

Jensen gave him a shove that only earned him a peal of laughter from his friend. “Sue me! I think it’s cute.”

“Okay,” Jared relented. “It’s cute. But I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be for children, not adults.”

“Jar-”

Jared held up a placating hand. “I’ll shut up. If you think she’ll like it, she’ll probably like it.”

Jensen blinked, getting the sudden feeling that he had missed a crucial bit of their conversation. “She?”

Jared pulled a face, and might as well have said _Duh!_ “Dude, of course. Your wife. Danneel.”

 _Oh_. Well, Jensen supposed he should have been more specific for who he was buying presents. “No, this isn’t for her. This is for Misha.”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing comically under his Sam mane. “Misha?”

Jensen shrugged. “Sure. His birthday’s coming up, and I thought it was nice.”

“Jensen”, Jared began, with an air of forced patience, “Misha is a full-grown man.”

“So what? Men can’t enjoy romantic gestures? Come on!”

“Yeah, but…” Jared snatched up the ribbon again. “You’re going to give him a stuffed animal with a balloon friend that comes in a pink box?”

“It’s a perfectly manly teddy bear, and the balloon is just a tiny star on a stick. Nothing cheesy.”

Jared just rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think that’s more the sort of stuff Misha gets from his fans? That we get from our fans, for that matter?”

Jensen frowned down at the bear. It wasn’t like it was one of those cheap ones you could get at every card store – the balloon had just come with it. It was one of those artsy ones, beautiful, long-haired with high-quality fur and hand-painted like a night sky. Hence, of course, the star, and the bracelet that came with it, woven leather with a tiny sun and moon. The bracelet actually detached, so it could be worn by the bear’s owner. He still thought it was cool, but Misha was important. Jensen couldn’t mess up his gift.

Jared sighed. “Look, I know you’re far gone with Misha, but don’t you think you should get him something… I don’t know. Useful? Something he can do more with than just put in a corner somewhere? Something he can keep with him when we’re shooting, or on the convention circuit?”

It would be nice to have Misha carry something to remind him of Jensen, he supposed. Jensen sighed, pulling the lid over the bear. Jared might be right, but he was officially out of ideas. It wasn’t easy buying presents for a guy that insisted he didn’t want any. “What, then?”

Jared shrugged. “I don’t know. Clothes? A phone case? Socks?”

“I can’t buy Misha socks for his birthday! That’s a horrible present!”

“Fair enough.” Jared pulled two beers out of his mini-fridge, passing one to Jensen. “The phone case, then. You can get them custom made now, and Misha is practically on his phone all the time anyway. Just make it safe for work, yeah? I don’t want to have to bleach my eyes every time Misha gets out his phone.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but clinked his bottle against Jared’s. “Ass.”

Jared recoiled in mockery. “God, no!”

 

The phone case wasn’t actually the worst idea Jared had ever had, and Jensen managed to find a service that made custom-ordered leather cases, and made them put his and Misha’s initials on the inside, where only Misha would know they were there, and an abstract design incorporating one of Misha’s favorite quotes on the back. He managed to find a leather charm to go with it, and was actually quite pleased with the present, even if it was his second choice. And then he wrapped it up in a pair of bright orange socks, because Misha was the kind of guy who appreciated jokes. And knowing Mish, he’d probably actually wear them, fashion disaster be damned.

Misha, the lucky bastard, actually manages to get his birthday off shooting while Jensen was stuck on set, but that was okay. Jensen didn’t want to steal him away from his family on the big day, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t teased his “old man” for an hour on the phone first thing in the morning. Misha’s voice had still been rough with sleep – hell, Jensen had probably woken him up, if the grumpy mumbling he’d first heard on the phone was anything to go by. Misha really wasn’t much of an early riser if he had the luxury not to be. The present would still be there when he got to abduct Mish on Saturday, and then it would be just the two of them.

 

Misha didn’t really like it when they made a fuss about his birthday – or he claimed not to like it – but he still greeted Jensen at his door with a beaming smile and a bounce in his step when Saturday finally rolled around. “Where to, Ackles?”

“Do I get a kiss, or have you outgrown those?” Jensen teased, already leaning in.

Misha whipped up his hand with a look of fake disgust Jensen was sure he’d stolen from his kid. Or maybe it was the other way around. “Oh, I’ve definitely outgrown them,” he said, straight-faced.

Jensen rolled his eyes, rocking back on his heels with a shrug. “Sure, Mish.”

“Hmmm.” Misha looked at him contemplatively before crowding into his space and giving him a quick peck on the lips, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Don’t think I’m that old yet, after all.”

“No?”

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m too old, Ackles?”

Jensen feigned outrage. “Never!”

“Good.” Nodding satisfied, Misha untangled them, and slid his hand into Jensen’s instead. “So, where to?”

It had become something of a tradition between them that Jensen would pick a place for their birthday outings, and have it be a surprise for Misha because the guy lived for experiencing new things. Last year, Jared had convinced him to take Misha to a restroom-themed café downtown – Misha had had a field day with that, but it had been just a little too strange for Jensen. So today they were heading to the beach with picnic waiting in the basket on the backseat and a secluded corner already in Jensen’s mind where they could just relax for once, with ice cream and beach-related fun not too far away if they got bored. If they were lucky, they might even catch a nice sunset before they needed to head back.

“Not telling you.” He walked Misha to the car, pulling the door open for him, which earned him a huff. Misha settled into his seat with crossed arms and little pout.

When Jensen slid into the driver’s seat, Misha asked: “You’d tell me if I need to change for this, yeah?”

Misha looked always great in Jensen’s eyes, even when he was wearing the latest crime against fashion just to piss Jensen off, but his jeans and shirt weren’t exactly suited for fancy restaurants. But obviously they weren’t going to any fancy restaurants this time. “You’ll be fine. Look in the backseat.”

Misha twisted around as Jensen pulled off the curb, shifting back around just as they were joining traffic with a brilliant smile on his face. “Picnic, Jen?”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“I do. Do I get nice food?”

“There’s even some cold pear pizza slices in there, so help me God.”

“Aww, you must really love me.”

Jensen glanced over for a second, grinning. “You wish, Mish.”

 

The drive to the beach passed without notable incidents, and really they spent most of it in companionable silence. It was easy with Misha – it had always been easy with Misha, once Jensen had gotten over the initial shock. Misha had a way of making him feel grounded, safe to be himself without being judged. With Misha around, Jensen could relax, and conversation came natural. If his free hand found its way into Misha’s during the drive, no one was going to mention it.

They found their little spot on the beach with ease, and Jensen set up their blanket, towels, sunshade and food, while Misha pulled out sunglasses, toed off his shoes and stood where the waves were just washing over his feet, looking out over the ocean and their fellow beach visitors.

When Jensen pulled out the wine, he also dug up the present, and put it on the blanket beside him, the bright orange an unmistakable beacon. He held up the wine bottle and called out: “Hey, Mish!”

Misha turned around and came back to him, tucking his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt as he joined Jensen on the blanket, sitting cross-legged. “Did you bring glasses for the wine?”

“Well, I have plastic cups…”

Misha gasped, his eyes crinkling with his smile. “What a sacrilege!”

“Relax, Collins. Yeah, I brought glasses.” Jensen pulled them out of the basket, passing filling one and passing it to Misha before pouring his own.

Misha took a sip, his eyes roaming over the beach. “This is nice. Would you believe I haven’t been on this beach in ages? We take the kids when we’re up in Seattle, but down here…”

“Yeah, we got a pool back home. Beach situation isn’t great in Texas.”

Misha chuckled, stubbing his wet toes against the present. “What’s that?”

“Your birthday present, old man.”

Misha’s expression transformed into one of exasperation. “Jensen…”

“I know, I know. No fuss. It’s nothing fancy, I promise.”

Misha dug his glass into the sand beside him so it would remain standing, and picked up the sock wrapped bundle. “Well, at least you got clever with the wrapping.”

“Jared wanted me to give you socks.”

Misha ducked his head with a smirk. “Of course he did.”

Jensen watched his expression carefully, hoping for one of the smiles he loved so much – only to see Misha’s expression fall when he pulled out the phone case before he came up with a shaky smile.

Jensen sat up. “What? What’s wrong?”

Misha’s eyes flicked up to his, and he looked really guilty. “Nothing, I’m sorry. It’s a lovely case, it’s just…” He shifted around, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his phone – his phone, with a brand-new custom case, a photo of Vicki and the kids.

“Oh,” Jensen said, intelligently, then, with a surge of anger, “please tell me it wasn’t Jared that gave you that.”

Misha let out a surprised chuckle. “No, it’s… it’s sort of from the kids, actually. I’m being an ass, Jen. Really, thank you. It’s a lovely case. Don’t worry about it, I can always switch them every month or so.” He picked Jensen’s present up, inspecting it attentively, and running his finger over the initials. And there was the smile Jensen had been hoping for, but instead of happy he just felt like an idiot.

When he didn’t say anything, Misha glanced up and, seeing his expression, reached out to put his hand on Jensen’s cheek, thumb brushing gently over his cheekbone. “Hey, don’t give me that face. I love it, Jensen. I do. You couldn’t have known. Great minds think alike, yeah?”

Jensen mustered up a weak smile. “Are you saying I’m as inventive as your five-year old?”

Misha’s thumb kept up the motion, but his smile grew brighter. “It’s a compliment. Besides, this”, he waved his hand over Jensen, the picnic, the beach, “is all the gifts I really need.”

Jensen let his disappointment fade when Misha leant in to kiss him, and Misha made sure he forgot about it for the rest of the day. Jensen really had no idea how he had ever deserved having this man in his life, how he could possibly be that lucky.

 

However, when they got back to Vancouver and he saw the box with the bear sitting in his trailer… well, he was just a little pissed at Jared, though it was really his own fault for taking advice from his overgrown puppy of a brother. He was sure Misha didn’t mind the present. Hell, he wouldn’t even have minded getting _no_ present, but it wouldn’t leave Jensen alone, and Misha really was on his phone _all the time_ , as if he was trying to remind him. He wasn’t, of course, and Jensen was probably getting worked up over nothing, but he just couldn’t seem to let it go. Only, by now he couldn’t exactly walk up to Misha and just give him the bear. _Hey, Mish, I got you a present but then Jared talked me out of it and I gave you something you already had instead, but this is just sitting in my trailer staring at me, so I thought I give it to you after all._ Yeah, that didn’t sound so great.

So instead, he snug off set, fetched the bear and set it into Misha’s trailer with a little printed note so Misha wouldn’t recognize his handwriting. He was sure Misha would figure out where it had come from anyway; there were only so many people with access to his trailer, after all. It was a cowardly approach, but at least he wouldn’t have to look Misha in the face if he laughed at him. Not that Misha would do such a thing, but Jensen had seen enough disappointment on his face for the week.

After lunch, Misha strolled back onto set with the bear cradled in his arm. From across the lot, Jensen saw Jared’s eyebrows shoot up, and of course the guy sidled up to Misha immediately. “Hey, where’d you get that?”

Misha held the bear up for inspection, jingling the bracelet. “Found it in my trailer just now. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Jensen swallowed a smile, steeling his expression and trying to focus on his script. It wasn’t easy with Jared looking all uncomfortable across the lot.

Jared chewed his lip, stealing a furtive glance at Jensen when Misha was occupied with the bear. “Yeah, I guess. Do you know where it came from?”

Misha shrugged. “There was a note, but no name. A belated birthday present, apparently.”

Jensen summoned up his courage and headed over, avoiding Jared’s glances, and hooking his arm under Misha’s. “Don’t think the director will let Cas have a teddy in this scene, do you?”

Misha’s eyes flicked to him, easy mirth shining within. “I guess not.” He settled the bear down carefully in his chair, and let himself be tugged into position for the first scene of the afternoon.

 

Jared pulled Jensen to the side later that day, a shit-eating grin on his face. He clearly would never let Jensen live this down, ever. “You _are_ the biggest sap.”

“Cut it out, moose.”

“Why didn’t you tell him it’s from you if you want him to have it so bad?”

“Because giving him a second present because the first one didn’t go down so well sounded like a dick move! You know he hates the fuss!”

Jared grew serious for a second, teasing fading from his tone. “Yeah, but he also loves you, you sap. Go tell him.”

 

Jensen didn’t _go tell him_ , sure that Misha would figure it out soon enough, but Misha said nothing to him all day, not even when they all disappeared to their trailers, and Jensen wondered if perhaps he’d been too subtle. Only then there was a knock and Misha poked his head into his trailer. “You got a minute, or are you rushing off?”

“No, sure, for you always, Mish, you know that. Coffee?” Jensen offered, just to have something to do with his hands.

“No, I had something else in mind.” Misha slipped inside, closing the door, and immediately was in Jensen’s space, smiling. “What’s with the bear?”

“Uh.” Jensen rubbed his neck, looking away. “You figured it out then.”

“I took me a while because I just thought I had left my trailer unlocked this morning.”

“Oh, did I…”

“Forget to lock it? Yeah, Jen.”

“Sorry.”

Misha reached out, tilting his chin up so Jensen had to meet his gaze. “So, what’s with the bear?”

And just like that, the whole story poured out of Jensen, and he really wanted to sink into the ground afterwards, but Misha was laughing, and wasn’t that the most adorable sight. “What?” he groused.

“Oh nothing. That’ll teach you not to listen to Jared. I love your present. I love all your gifts. Fuzzy or not.”

Jensen gave Misha a playful shove. “Jerk.”

“Nah, I’m a cutie patootie, and you’re the green-eyed grasshopper that’s going to kiss me now.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but leant in readily. “You’re never going to let this go, are you?” he whispered against Misha’s lips.

“Never,” Misha said, sealing their lips together. When they parted for breath, Misha looked up at him from under his lashes, his breath ghosting over Jensen’s lips. “Did you know that the Russian diminutive of my name means ‘teddy bear’?”

And if Jensen’s heart did a weird skipping thing when he saw Misha wearing the bear bracelet to the next con – well, no one but him and Mish needed to know that.


End file.
